A mother and her son
by Fullmetalsymphonia
Summary: Edward Elric receives a spanking from his mother for getting into a fight "Warning Parental spanking if you do not like it do not read it."


My first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction Warning: contains Parental spanking if you do not like it do not read it.

"Sigh", The seven year old boy with golden hair and eyes said as he walked to pick up his younger brother from a after school tutoring session. "Why do i have to go pick him up?" He said softly under his breath. Edward was almost at the school when he happened to catch a glance up the hill where the school too see a kid pounding down on another one.

Both boys were struggling One trying to get away from the other, while one tried to get in a good swing. Edward was walking closer and closer but then gasped to see it was his younger brother Alphonse who was receiving the pounding from the kid who looked the same age as him. Edward quickly sprang to his aide and jumped oh the boy punching him continuously while yelling, "NEVER LAY A HAND ON MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Edward continued to punch him until a nearby teacher came along and broke up the fight. She question Edward and the boy as to what happened while she helped clean up Alphonse. Science both boys were putting the blame on one another she just decided to call their parents and let them sort it out.

Trisha Elric had received the call that one of her son's was hurt in a fight and the other was aiding to it and came rushing to both of her sons. Once there she took the now sleeping Alphonse into her arms and took Edward by the hand and went on home. Once home she told Edward to wait on the sofa while she put Alphonse to bed.

Trisha laid Alphonse on the bed and touched him under the covers and stroke him now bruised cheek kissed his forehead and then went down stairs to hear they story straight from her son. "Ok. Trisha said as she sat down next to Edward on the sofa "Tell me what happened dear. For the next 15 minuets Edward explained to his mother what had happened and what he had done to stop the bully from hurting Alphonse, And all the while Trisha's face went from worried to a little steamed although she was proud of Edward being so brave to help his younger brother, she was also upset because violence was the one thing she never allowed.

"Ok Edward just stop right there." And answer me this question, What made you think it was okay to attack this bully? Because he was attacking Alphonse mom! I couldn't just stand their and do nothing! Edward said with some anger still in his voice. Yes, Trisha replied But you also could have just went to a teacher for help you know. now Edward you already know how i feel about violence, and this is the third time this week you've gotten into a fight. true Edward had been into so many fights this week that when Trisha was taking Alphonse too bed she decided that grounding him like she has done in the past would not work and him being seven he should be old enough now to face the consequences of him actions with a spanking.

Edward dear... Trisha said softly I am about to do something you and me will not enjoy but im sure this little lesson will do you some good think the next time you get into a fight. Once she finished her sentence she grabbed Edward and pulled him over her lap.

"NO!" Edward yelled. kicking his legs Mom please Don't! Trisha Ignored her sons plea and brought her hand down with a SMACK to his tiny bottom. Trisha kept spanking him in a rhythm And all the while Edward kicking ans yelling pleas of forgiveness. She kept going for a minuet and then decided it was enough for him to learn his lesson. She then plopped Edward onto her lap in a sitting Poisson Holding him tightly while rocking him back and forth whispering words of live into his ear.

Once Edward was calm she made him look at her, Edward gave her the most pitiful look that she could not help but smile and kiss his forehead. "So no more fighting ok My little man or we are going to have to repeat this lesson." Trisha said in a sweet loving voice.

" I Promise mom." Edward said as he clung back onto his mother "I Love you."

"I love you too my little man."


End file.
